


Someday I know you're coming back down

by Rinamonster



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Sad, but also happy ending, everyone survives besides chris and josh, ghost!ashley, ghost!chris, i'm the worst, just read if you want to hurt, lmao what am i even tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinamonster/pseuds/Rinamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley simply can't believe Chris is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday I know you're coming back down

Long days passed by until the kids who survived the pain of the mountain decided to meet again. They were all gathering in Sam’s house. Everyone seemed to have fun as much as they could, talking to each other, enjoyig their time together again….. Except for one. The only one that lost someone way too important to her.  
Only two of them didn’t survive the night. Chris, and Josh. The best friends were gone. They lost two people again - Thanks to another stupid meeting on the mountain. Maybe if they didn’t go up, Chris and Josh would be still alive--- For sure they would be. Mike said Josh was killed by the monster - And everyone trust him.  
Ashley was sitting in the back of the room, holding a plate in her hand and raising her piece of pizza up to the air couple times. Which was strange, that not to her own mouth, but next to her. She was murmuring to herself and the others just glanced at her every once in a while with sadness and worry in their eyes. They knew what a bad shape Ashley was in - And they hoped this meeting would help her…. But no.  
Slowly Sam made her way towards her with a sad smile on her lips. Maybe it was forced too. She crouched down in front of the sitting girl and asked the question everyone wanted to know already.  
“Who are you talking to, Ash?” She asked, and dead silence fell on the whole room. Ashley blinked up at her friend, almost not believing what Sam asked her. Who? ...This is the worst question you ever asked, Sammy - She must have asked. The auburn haired girl’s eyes and facial expression was confused.  
“To Chris, obviously…” She broke the silence finally, and after her announcement Jessica gasped. But Ashley continued.  
“Were you blinded? He is right here, next to me!” The female added. The atmosphere seemed to freeze as more members of the group let out noises of their shock and worry. Mike stepped forward next.  
“But Ash, Chris---”  
“Don’t!” She stopped him with a sudden yell. “Don’t talk to me. He is right here! Don’t offend us with your disbelief!”  
She heard it more than once from her friends already. Chris was gone. Chris was dead. They already held a funeral for him and Josh as well. Which Ashley didn’t attend.   
It happened more than often. Whenever someone tried to talk to her she showed her belief in him being right there with her. They wanted to put her in a box of glitter, but she crawled out of it all the time within seconds. They wanted to help her, comfort her any way they could, but it was a goner.   
“Alright…” Sam whispered finally, standing up and walking back to the others, motioning for Mike to do so as well. The meeting wasn’t the same anymore. They were frustrated, concerned for Ashley’s health - and she didn’t talk anymore that day. She put down her plate, pulled her legs up, hugged her knees, and stayed silent. Her eyes were showing off the signs of screaming silenty, in herself, her protesting and denying his death… But they all knew she started to believe them. Ashley was accepting the fact that Chris was gone.  
The group of friends didn’t understand how it happened though. Mike was he only one that saw it - That saw his body in the snow and his head separated from his neck - He was the only one that saw Ashley break down, sob uncontrollably and he was the only one to keep her up and walking without fainting.  
They didn’t understand how she wasn’t believing them. How she wasn’t believing her own eyes? Maybe she just didn’t want to believe any of it. Maybe it was a defense mechanism - She wanted to protect herself from the hurt and emotion of knowing - The love of her life was gone.  
***  
That was the last day they saw Ashley up and alive as she was. First she answered their calls - But when they wanted to invite her out she said no, she had other plans to do. Later on, when she didn’t answer the calls anymore, the group of friends were informed by her father that Ashley was losing drastically a lot of weight and didn’t get up from her bed anymore. She was pale, she was becoming sick. The constant coughing and fever didn’t let her sleep, the doctor wasn’t sure what was wrong with her. Sadness. Depression.  
They were visiting her every once in a while. They were talking to her softly, trying to get her to come out of her bed, but they always had to go home without succeeding and an ever growing hole in their hearts from seeing her in this condition.  
After a while Ashley stopped eating completely. She stopped talking, breathing was becoming visibly for her lungs. She was suffocating. Her father was there with her constantly, trying to make sure she at least drank and was able to breathe, but usually they had to use tubes to let her lungs get some of the much needed oxygen.  
***  
It’s been a month since she was in a bad condition. The father was slightly relieved that she was sleeping calmly - her face not bothered by pains, or the bitter suffocating for air. That was the first night in so long that he left her alone because he didn’t want to wake her up. It was the greatest mistake of his life.  
After an hour of sleeping, his daughter passed away.  
By the time he went to chek on her around 7 in the AM she wasn’t breathing. It didn’t matter that he called the ambulance. Her body was cold. Lifeless.  
He told the group of friends the next day.  
***  
Ashley didn’t suffer at all when she passed away. In fact, she almost wasn’t aware of passing away. She woke up and sat on her bed, but it was as strange feeling. Like she was just a shell of herself. She stretched out her arms, suddenly feeling so much energy that she lost after that day.  
She opened her eyes to see a figure stand in front of her. He was tall, he wore glasses in front of his beautiful blue eyes. His hair was blonde and he wore loads of layers on himself. He looked beautiful. He was gorgeous. He seemed so alive.  
A smile appeared on Ashley’s lips as she finally stood up from her bed and wrapped her arms around the figure with the same movements.  
“I knew you were here all along.” She murmured quietly, into the crook of his neck and he let out a soft hum, returning the hug tight around the girl. Just a few seconds passed until soft sniffing was heard and the embrace around the male tightened.   
“I missed you so much.” She cried against his skin, her voice sounding so broken.  
“I know.” The male started, rubbing her back, only then adding: “I missed you too.”  
The two of them stayed like that for a good while. The sun was beginning to come up on the sky and they both looked at the window.  
“It’s time for us to go.” Chris said softly, pulling away from Ashley.  
“Us?” She asked on a confused tone, then she looked back at her bed - Seeing only her body lying there. She wasn’t breathing. She wasn’t giving any signs of life - And now Ashley could be sure. She was dead. They were dead.  
Finally, the female nodded as she held onto Chris’s hand and smile at him.  
“Let’s go then.” Ashley replied, and they walked away - To the eternity, to a world where no one would separate them again and they could feel just…. Happy.  
And now, the group of friends were happy Ashley was gone. It was bittersweet, since they lost a friend, but she wasn’t suffering anymore. She didn’t feel the pain of being without the one she always wanted to be with. They could be together.  
Forever.


End file.
